Incognito
by tari-001
Summary: During a hunt, Dean suddenly falls down - without any sign of something wrong going on. When he finally wakes up, he doesn't remember Sam at all. And the brothers are in one big trouble. Set somewhere in Season 4 or 5, not quite decided yet.
1. Prologue

**Okay... First of all, hello everyone :)**** This is Tari here, and this is my first Supernatural fanfic, although I have been writing for quite a while. Well... Supernatural is kind of new to me, anyway :)  
**

**This idea was going on through my head with different versions for quite a while, but finally, I decided to write this down. I hope you guys will like it. This first chapter is rather quick, but it's only a prologue, and I'm gonna update the first part quickly, as it is also written.  
**

**Anyway, please read and review, comments and criticisms are equally welcome. Just please keep in mind this is my first story here :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, unfortunately. I own a few characters which will come up later, though.  
**

**..**

Something just didn't feel right.

It felt like there was a rippling in the air tonight, some disturbance, that made hair rise on Sam's nape. For someone that has been dealing with the supernatural stuff for... how many years now? He lost count, really. This thing was absurdly unusual even for him.

'Do you feel that?' he asked Dean, who was walking in front of him.

'Feel what?' Dean asked, half turning his head towards him, but his eyes still intently searching everywhere.

'I... I don't know, man, like... Kind of like... we shouldn't be here? Like we should be somewhere else?'

'Yeah, I feel like we should be at a strip club, watching some hot chicks,' Dean said with his trademark cocky smirk. 'But nah, the poor bastards we are, we have to be stuck here chasing after some phantom.'

'I don't think it's phantom activity, really, the EMF doesn't pick anything,' Sam said at once, snapping into professional business mode. 'I think it's a monster that can turn invisible at will...'

'Yeah, whatever it is,' Dean said, raising the hunter knife he was holding. 'It is not going to be spared by this baby.'

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes, amused. Somehow, Dean could stay unaffectedby whichever situation they were about to face, not even afraid for a second, be it hunting a ghost or dealing with demons. He, on the other hand, was feeling increasingly nervous, and that feeling had nothing to do with the thing they look for now.

'I mean, don't you feel there is this... weird presence...'

'Yeah, which would be our monster,' his brother said, and by the tone of his voice, Sam could say that he just rolled his eyes. 'Or is it your psychic feeling that kicks in or something?'

'Come on, Dean, it wouldn't kill you to be serious for once.'

'I am serious,' Dean said defiantly. 'I mean, come on, Sammy...'

'_Sam_.'

'This is our first 'piece-of-cake' job after what's with the demons and angels, so let's just get it over with, get back to the motel, have a beer and enjoy it while we can...'

There was nothing suspicious in Dean's voice, no slowing, no signs of getting tired.

So it stunned Sam motionless when suddenly Dean collapsed on the floor, just like that.

'Dean!' he yelled and ran up to him, kneeling beside him. He checked for a pulse while looking frantically around, trying to locate a source for attack, his heart racing wildly.

The place was eerily quiet, it felt like time had stopped. No sign that a single creature existed here - or all the creatures were waiting for something to happen, holding their breath.

But nothing seemed wrong with his brother, much to his relief. His heart rate was pretty normal, he was breathing was regular. There was no sign of an attack whatsoever, and if Sam didn't know better, he could tell that Dean was sleeping.

He wondered if whatever happened, of which he had absolutely no idea, will wear off in a manner of seconds, and if they should continue to hunt after that or not. But maybe it would be better if they took the time off for today.

'Dean...' he mumbled and shook him on the shoulders slightly for an unsuccessive attempt to wake him up. Giving up, he lifted him gently and put his brother's arm over his shoulder, supporting him back to Impala.


	2. Lost Brother

**So... As I promised, a quick first chapter. Things will get a lot confusing here... They are supposed to be. Don't worry, though, by the next chapter I'll start explaining stuff.**

**Rebecca, thanks for the review. I hope you guys will enjoy every chapter of this fiction. Also thanks for favorites & alerts.  
**

**Please r&r!  
**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Supernatural, I would live in Hollywood or Los Angeles and have lots of money, so yeah...  
**

**..**

'No, it has been exactly _thirteen hours_, Bobby,' Sam was nervously talking on the phone, pacing back and forth in the dingy motel room. He paused for a moment to rub his eyes. 'No, no, his physical condition is perfectly fine, heart rate normal, breathing normal... He just wouldn't wake up. I'm worried... Should I take him to a hospital? Yeah, I'm pretty sure he is not attacked in any sense, this is just... weird.'

Dean stirred slightly as he tried to gain his consciousness. He could hear the voice of a man somewhere nearby, speaking in a low, hasty tone. Where was he? And how did he end up here?

'Yeah, it might be better if you come up to see him yourself... Maybe it's something I'm missing? Be here as quickly as possible, Bobby, please.'

The older brother winced and frowned a little, feeling a soft pillow under his head and the swish of the sheet as he shifted his position. Okay... so he was in a motel, presumably. But what was the other person doing in the same room? He knew for one thing that his voice didn't seem familiar. He sounded concerned... For him or for something else, he couldn't tell. Was that a trap he fell into? Last thing he remembered was fighting off the cursed demon, trying to fend it off of...

Oh, and yeah. Where was his Sammy?

'Okay, see you in a couple of hours.' Sam ended the call and turn back to face Dean, who turned to his side on the bed.

'Dean,' he called softly. No reply. 'Dean, can you hear me?'

Damn well could he hear him. But he didn't bother to reply, not with that many questions in his head. Who was he? Why was he here himself? What did the stranger want from him?

And where was Sammy?

'Man, you're worrying me... You haven't eaten anything since yesterday, either, would you like me to bring you something?'

Oh yeah, he was starving. What wouldn't he give for a Popeyes' burger, and a huge apple pie...

His stomach rumbled in accordance with his thoughts.

Immediately, he heard hurried footsteps and snapped his eyes open as someone put a hand on his shoulder. 'Dean...'

His hunter instincts kick in and he immediately jumped up and out of the bed, turning to face the threat. 'Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up there, buddy!'

The man in front of him - he didn't look any older or younger than him - frowned in confusion, his hands held up in front of him in defiance. He had dark hair and a pair of hazel-green eyes. Dean gazed at him suspiciously, somehow, something about this guy seemed familiar. He just couldn't put a finger on it.

'Who are you and what are you doing in my motel room?' he asked rather aggressively.

'What?'

'I'm not gonna repeat myself, you have three seconds to explain what business you have in my room!' Dean yelled once again. He was very much aware of the fact that he was basically powerless without any kind of weapon in his hand, and against a man who was taller and clearly physically stronger. He gazed around frantically with the corner of his eye, trying to spot something, anything that he can use.

'Dude...' Sam shook his head, finding it hard to believe what is happening now. 'This is our room, remember?'

'Oh.' the blond said, looking down for a second. 'Okay, I, uh... I guess I confused the room numbers. Sorry for the inconvenience.'

He made to move past him to the door, but the stranger hold his arm to stop him. Dean turned to him and jerked his arm away, growling as he took a step back. 'You _don't_ want to be doing that.'

'What the hell is your problem?' Sam finally burst out, pissed off. 'If you wanna go rent another room - fine, but there is no reason to be all mad at me! I didn't make you collapse!'

'What are you talking about, I didn't collapse!' Dean retorted. 'I was fighting off with that demon when he suddenly lashed at me - I don't even know what happened to Sammy...' He glared at Sam when he scoffed unbelievably. '_What?_'

'Okay, I might hate you calling me Sammy, but ignoring me because of that? That's a low blow, Dean.'

Dean just stared blankly at him. 'Okay, you know, this is getting ridiculous. Why don't you just tell me who the hell you are?'

'Sam. Samuel Winchester.' Sam looked away with tears of frustration and bitterness in his eyes, and missed the way in which Dean's eyes widened. 'I'm your brother.'

He couldn't believe this. Ever since Dean got back from hell, they have been steadily drifting apart from each other, and things weren't getting any better. And now with this... Maybe it was a temporary amnesia, Dean might have hit his head hard when he fell, but with all the things he had to go through, Sam just couldn't take anymore.

'This... is _impossible_,' Dean mumbled, sounding baffled. 'I don't have a brother.'

..

An odd, chemical odor filled into his nostrils and made him crumple his face. He tried to lift his hand to scratch his nose, but he felt a sharp pain and let out a moan, opening his eyes.

White. White everywhere. The room he was in, the bed he was lying on, the clothes he was wearing...

He looked towards his hand and noticed there was an IV pinned to it.

Hospital... Was he in a hospital? But then...

A nurse walked in just when Dean jolted up from the bed, fiddling with the IV to take it out.

'I see you finally wake up,' the girl said jubilantly, coming to his side quickly. 'Please don't make any rush moves. You have been through a harsh surgery.'

'Uh...' That was all the blond could say as the nurse began to check up on him. 'W... why wasI here in the first place?'

'Well... From what the young lady that came with you told, you tried to break up a street fight. Quite courageous, I might say... Next time, you two should stay out of it, though.'

You two? Young lady? '_What the hell have I been through_?' he thought distractedly.

'What about my brother, Sam... Was he brought here also? Is he okay? Can I see him?'

The nurse thought for a moment, then shook her head. 'No, sir, I don't think your... brother is here, or if you have a brother. You know what, I can just call the lady and she might be able to tell you what you need to know.'

'Yes, please do that.'

The nurse got out of the room and Dean slumped back against the pillow. What had he gotten himself into? And where the hell was his brother?


	3. Confusion

**_Hey there, pops :) It has been a while since I uploaded this. Things are heating up xD I hope you like this part._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, but gosh, I think this would've made a good movie for the serie *-*_**

**_..._**

He had got an annoying habit of counting the drops of medicine in the IV bottle as he was waiting. Despite the fact that he was seemingly recovering fast, the doctor said that they would wait to extract the needle until the medicine was completely finished.

Where was the girl that supposedly walked in with him, anyway? What was taking her so damn long?

His thoughts wandered to Sam, and he started drumming his fingers on the bars of the bed, too, in full rhythmic harmony with the drops of medicine. What was the possibility that after some stupid thing happening to him, Sam dropped him to the hospital with some chick they rescued, and took off after the hunt himself? What was the possibility that while he was right there, secured and taken care of at the hospital, Sam was lying somewhere, broken, injured... In need of his help...

He immediately stopped tapping his fingers and turned his gaze to the door when someone knocked on it.

A petite - looking girl came in, maybe 5'4", if not less. She looked much, much younger than him, she had to be at the beginning of her twenties at the most. Dean only had the chance of getting a glimpse of her hazel green eyes before she gave a cry of relief and rushed up to him.

'Oh, Dean! Thank God - I was so worried!'

He was almost choked when the girl flunged herself at him, her dark hair flying everywhere around her. Dean tried his very best but couldn't help a small whimper as something on his chest screamed with pain. She immediately withdrew when she heard that, looking a little embarrassed.

'Sorry,' she said sheepishly. 'I was just so relieved when you... well...'

Dean looked at her face for a long second, frowning slightly. Why does she seem so damn familiar?

'Are we... involved?' he asked finally, confusion coating his tone.

The girl looked confused herself for a second, then started laughing. 'Yeah, you doofy, we are engaged.' His eyes widened almost comically, which made her giggle more. 'Oh come on. Even you don't fall for that, and you know me.'

'Know?...' God, that must have been one tough night.

'Seriously, Dean, stuff it,' she said playfully, but there was also a hurt tone in her voice. 'I was there when you got hurt, remember? I know you didn't hit your head, so stop acting like you don't remember me, because you piss me off.'

Something about the way she said that caught his attention quickly. 'Are you a hunter?'

The girl threw her arms up. 'No, because, you know, we haven't been hunting since forever. And you certainly didn't _drag_ me out of med school to find daddy dearest.'

'Whoa, wait, back up there,' the older hunter exclaimed as he sat up a little more straight, grimacing as the movement caused pain. 'Look, I don't know who you are, but I need to find my brother, so if you can just...'

The girl crossed her arms, and Dean couldn't help but think this is part of a defensive mode. 'Dean, we don't have a brother.'

'Yeah, first off, there is no such thing as '_we_', okay? Now, I don't know whether you are a shapeshifter or a demon or something, but this game you are trying to pull off, it is not gonna work.'

'Why are you saying these stuff to me?' the girl said and hugged herself a little tighter, her eyes watering. Dean felt a little nudge of regret for making her sad, but it was easy to shake off.

'I don't know, maybe because whatever mojo you're doing is keeping me here!'Dean almost shouted, unable to control his irritation. 'Now why don't you cut the crap and face me off like a... the... the monster you are!'

He was almost out of bed now, and the machine beside him started to beep more irregularly.

'Look, I got it, okay, you're confused, but you should calm down, or you will have a stroke.' the girl said, her voice a little shaky. 'You came out of a difficult surgery...'

'The hell with it.' The older hunter dangled his feet out of the bed and yanked the IV out of his arm. 'I'm going to find Sam, and you're not gonna stop it, whoever you are.'

'Samantha Winchester. Your sister. Your Sammy...' A single tear rolled down to the girl's cheek. 'Don't you remember...'

'Stuff it.' Dean snapped as he searched the closet for his stuff, his voice anything but gentle. 'Stop it, or I swear I will make you bleed, hunter or not.'

Without another word, he got out of the room and slammed the door behind. He needed to get as far away as possible from the impostor.

...

'Sam Dubois?' the girl at the information desk asked cheerfully, smiling at him. 'You mean the girl who came in with you?'

'Wha-?' Dean blinked. 'No, not her... Samuel Dubois, he is, uh... He is my brother.'

The girl frowned slightly as she did more research on the computer. 'I'm sorry, sir, nobody with this name checked in, but your sister was in with several deep cuts along with you...'

'She was wh...' Dean shook his head, it wasn't important. He hated the fact that for some unfathomable reason, worry began to eat him up after what this girl told her. He was not going to worry about an impostor. 'I just want to make sure he is okay...'

'You know what, if you have his number, you can try to call him from over there.' the nurse said helpfully, indicating the collective phone to the side. Dean nodded his gratitude and walked over there.

His hands were shaking as he hastily dialed the number that was associated with Sam Dubois. He was very lucky to remember all the numbers they have.

'_The number you have called is out of service. Please try to call again later._'

Dean frowned, momentarily motionless. He tried another number just to see whether or not he had remembered the number wrong. None of the numbers he remembered worked, though. There was definitely something wrong with that. For one last resort, he tried his brother's own number.

He couldn't reach it, either.

Frustrated, he slammed the receiver to the phone and turned back, bringing his hands to his face. At that time, his cell phone began ringing. He took it out of his pocket, confused.

...

'...and that's what I remember last. I don't know, I thought I was supposed to wake up in a hospital, or our apartment, but... will you please stop staring at me like that?'

Bobby and Sam was sitting right across Dean with their mouths open, gaping at him as he told his story. Dean was beginning to get furious, restless - why do these people keep bugging him with pointless questions while he was supposed to be looking for his sister?

Bobby cleared his throat and rubbed his eyes. 'Okay, so... What you're saying is there is a_ female_ hunter besides you...'

'Who happens to be my sister.' Dean said boredly, rolling his eyes.

Shaking his head, Sam sprung up from the bed. 'I'm gonna grab a beer.'

'Make it a six-pack, would you?' Bobby mumbled, slightly frowning.

When Sam walked out of the door in a huff, Bobby got up and nervously walked over to Dean's side. When no sign of objection was shown, he sat down on the bed.

'Son...' Dean turned his head to look at him. 'what the hell is wrong with you?'

'Keep asking me that and there will be,' the younger replied non-chalantly. 'I mean - come on, what am I supposed to do? Lie? To pretend I am related to someone I don't even know?'

'Son, is there something you are hiding from us? You got hurt, maybe a concussion? Maybe we should get you checked at a hospital?'

'Hell, that's what I've been talking about! I was shot on that last hunt...'

'No, you weren't, Sam would've told that! And since when are you using 'Hell' again?'

'What, is there a law preventing me from using that word?'

'No - just... You don't use it ever since you were brought back from Hell.'

Bobby stopped short when he saw Dean was staring blankly at him. 'Uh... come again?'

'Brought back from hell? Not a year ago? By Cass? Does it remind you anything?'

'W... w - wa - wait - this is not possible - we faced off with the Yellow Eyed Demon with Dad and Sammy a year ago. I almost died...'

'Dean,' Bobby said slowly, cutting into the younger's frantic talk. 'that was almost three years ago.'

'God, that's stupid!' Dean sprang to his feet. 'I'm getting out of here, I don't need you freaks to find Sammy.'

'Dean no, wait!'

When Dean opened the door, he suddenly came face to face with a pair of sea blue eyes. Before he could say anything, he felt a light tap on his forehead, and everything went dark.

...

'Hello?' Dean answered the phone skeptically. The caller ID said Marvel Sky, of whom he had never heard of before, not to mention talk.

'Son? Where the hell are you?'

He had to pull the phone back due to the loud voice, and he crumpled his face while he answered. 'Why? Where the hell should I be?'

'Sammy just called me, and...'

'Wait, Sammy?' Dean asked immediately. 'Do you know where he is? Is he hurt?'

'Dean, I swear if your head wasn't attached to your shoulder you would've lost it already. She is in the same hospital with you, remember?'

'Look miracle, or whatever your name is, I'm talking about my brother, you got me? If you have him or did something to him, I swear to God...'

He heard a mighty laugh from the other end of the line, which got to his nerves more. 'Kid, I must say, it's good to hear that you're back on your graces. But since when do you mistake Sammy's identity?'

'Son of a bitch, I don't have to listen to you.' Dean growled before he ended the call. This day was going to drive him crazy if he wouldn't have a word about it soon.

...

_**Please don't forget to leave a review, folks, much appreciated *v***_


End file.
